


Iron Thrones and Marshmallow Thieves

by IsItAShower



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsItAShower/pseuds/IsItAShower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana really needs to stop watching Game of Thrones before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Thrones and Marshmallow Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (cute?) little one-shot. Enjoy.

_Seated in the iron throne, Santana looks out into the crowd of thousands standing before her, and she smirks triumphantly._

_"Kneel," she asserts, licking plush, ruby red lips as she savours the adrenaline spiking her blood at the sight and sound of so many thudding knees hitting cold stone, revelling in the knowledge that one word from her will bring the world to it's knees._

_"Mijn maan,"_

_Santana whips her head towards a burly looking guard kneeling just off the the right of her, glaring at the side of his head with narrowed eyes. "What did you just say?" she hisses._

_Santana can't be sure it was he who spoke, his head is bowed in obedience so she can't see if his lips are moving or not but she's positive the words came from somewhere to her right._

_"Mijn maan?"_

_Wait._

_She knows that voice._

_Brittany._

_"Are you awake?"_

_The world around Santana begins to shift and blur as she stands from your throne, searching the crowed for the owner of those words. "Brittany?" she yells, blinking furiously as she fights against the darkness seeping into the corners of her vision._

_The shaking intensifies, throwing Santana off balance and then, she's falling._

Santana jerks awake before her body hits the ground.

"Santana?"

"Mi sol?" she mumbles, rubbing at tired eyes with the heel of her hands.

Brittany's cheek rubs against the material of Santana's 'Bitch, I Might Be' t-shirt as she nods her head before borrowing her face further into Santana's chest.

Santana rubs her hand soothingly up and down Brittany's back and tilts her head down, smiling when she's greeted by a head of sleep mussed blonde hair. "What's wrong, Britt-Britt? Did you have a bad dream?"

Again, Brittany offers Santana a silent nod.

Santana presses a soft kiss to the top of Brittany's head, leaving her lips resting there gently as she asks, "Did Coach Sue dressed as a turtle try and steal your marshmallows again?"

"Yeah," Brittany whispers, "But this time she got them, and when I asked for them back, she threw a bottle of Master Cleanse at me and laughed when it hit me in the face."

Santana tightens her hold around Brittany, silently cursing their batshit crazy coach and her innate and frightening ability to terrorise them even in dreams. "Bitch." she spits.

Brittany laughs softly, "Was that the third, or fourth word that came to mind?" she asks, nuzzling the side of Santana's neck.

Santana smiles and relaxes, happy that Brittany seems to have gotten out of her nightmare rut. "Second. The first word that came to mind was cu-" Brittany cuts her off with a swift pinch to her side.

"Owww." Santana whines.

"Poor baby," Brittany runs her hand up and down the effected area, soothing the non existent sting her gentle deterrent left, "But it's your own fault, you know I don't like that word."

"Rub a little lower and I'll think about forgiving you for assaulting me," Santana smirks, wiggling her hips suggestively.

"I would but," Brittany lifts her head off of Santana's chest and eyes the alarm clock next the bed, "It's three in the morning and we've got to be up at eight to take Emily to soccer practise."

"Boooo."

Shuffling back into a comfortable position, Brittany pats the spot between Santana's breasts. "Don't worry, honey, as soon as her game is over and we drop her at Ashley's house after taking her out for ice-cream, we'll have the house to ourselves and then, I'm all yours," she promises.

Santana sighs contently, "All mine," she parrots.

"All yours."

Brittany's eyes begin to droop closed, "Goodnight, my moon." she whispers.

Santana grins lazily, "Goodnight, my sun."

It doesn't take long for both girls to fall asleep.


End file.
